Numerous means and methods have been used before, and taught, on how to manually wash a car.
These have included various attachments to the garden hose, wash mits, sponges and the like. And they have usually required that the car, or other vehicle that is being washed, be rinsed down after it is washed, and then wiped, to avoid soap or detergent films and water spotting.
Most people just do not have the time or ambition to go over their car three times, which is what is necessary to wash, rinse and wipe a car down, as most car washing systems require.
At the same time, most people do not like automatic car washes because they do not do a very thorough job, and because they are too expensive to use very often. And, unfortunately, it always seems there is more truth than fiction to the old adage that it always rains right after you wash your car.
The garden hose do-it-yourself methods, however, also have the advantage of using a lot of water and of getting everyone and everything pretty wet and disgruntled before the job is done.
Although dry-wash systems have been proposed, they usually require some special and costly liquid fluid composition that is squirted on the car and then has to be wiped around and off to clean the car. These usually take a lot of clean rags and elbow grease, and the person cleaning the car frequently ends up dirtier than the car was when he started.
What appears to be needed is some simplified system which uses water, since it is the most economical and readily available, but not in excess, since water sprays, puddles and wet feet are no pleasure either. Further, there should be some means for washing and rinsing, or rinsing and wiping, the car at the same time, to avoid some of the duplication of effort that has otherwise been required. And, lastly, the tool or implement that is used should be renewably reusable, for added economy and/or disposable use, for those that so desire.